Apparently Snow can follow you around
by Living my chaos
Summary: James sets off to a winter resort during break in his sixth year. While devotedly practicing his quidditch skills, he literarly falls for the stunning redhead that helps him. But when his holiday fling follows him back to Hogwarts, how will he handle it
1. Of desicions & endings

**

* * *

**

Well hello there!! So i thought this up a few weeks ago... it's actually based on what happened to me and my boyfriend. I know, it's sad that while i was going through a terrible hell with him, i was thinking that it'd make a great LJ fic. Oh well...

* * *

**What a snowy season for love. (Prologue of sorts)**

The soft, white flakes of snow swirled around the couple as they ran around the street. The messy, raven-haired boy chased after the stunning red-head with a look of pure look of ecstasy and excitement. Catching up to her, he locked his arms around her waist to pick her up. As she squealed with delight and surprise, the boy swung her over his shoulder, smirking with satisfaction. The girl limply beat against his back, not really trying. (not that there was a chance that she could get out of his tight grip)

"James!", the girl wailed lamely. "Put me down!"

"Sorry Lils, i don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon." James replied amused.

"And why is that?" Lily asked, deciding to play along for now.

"Because. I'm having fun pretending that your a sack of potatoes."

"Oh so your comparing me to a sack of potatoes?" Lily questioned, feigning anger.

Sensing her quick temper picking up, James sat her down quickly and started to apologize.

"O bloody hell Lily! Of course I wasn't!" He pleaded regretfully.

"Well if you're sure..." Lily sounded, trying to stifle her snickers.

"Of course I am." he kneeled down facing her.

"Besides," he added arrogantly, "You're much prettier than musty sack of potatoes. Nah, I'd say your more of a delicate flower."

James sure did know how to charm the ladies. Lily's cheeks tinged with pink, and she smiled brightly.

"Well thank you kind sir." She replied getting up from sitting on the snow covered curb and curtsying with her pretend skirt.

"Not a problem my fair maiden. No complement is too good for you." He smirked, bowing in return.

Holding his hand out for her, he smiled wonderfully at the amazing girl in front of him. Blushing, lily stepped off the curb to take his hand, only to trip over her own feet and fall into the waiting arms of one James Potter.

"Careful, we wouldn't want to damage that pretty little face of yours."

Lily looked up to thank him, when she caught his eyes. Her breath hitched. James had the deepest hazel eyes she had ever seen. It was as if tiny flecks of gold were floating in an endless sea. Gazing into their depths, Lily didn't realize that James was doing the same thing back.

"Wow." He thought. He was staring intently into her stunning emerald eyes, becoming lost.

Slowly he moved his head downward, his lips meeting hers. It wasn't an animalistic, kiss, but a sweet and passion filled one. Lily reeled back, fully blushing and smiling oddly. She bit her lip nervously and looked up at James. He was, too, smiling slightly.

Lily, breaking the comfortable silence said, to no one inparticular, "I don't want this holiday to end."

But sadly, all good things must come to an end, either now or later.

xxXXxx

James, Sirius, and Remus, were hurriedly packing their bags for the Christmas holiday. Being the marauders the are, they left their packing to the last possible minute.

"James! Come on mate! We're going to miss the carriages to the train!" Exclaimed Remus, stuffing the remainder of his belongings into his bag.

"Alright Moony. I just gotta pack my broomstick." James replied, while running around his bed, searching for said broomstick.

"Prongs man, why do you need your broom, when it's the middle of winter? If it were me I'd be spending my time at that nice little resort you're going to in the mountains. You know, looking for some girls that need to be 'warmed' up" Sirius said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Pads, I, unlike you, do not just go to a place to get laid." James joked back. "Besides, if Gryfindoor want to win the cup this year, I need to practice every chance i get, plus mum said there was an indoor quidditch pitch where we're going."

"Moony! We've lost Prongs! All he cares about is bloody quidditch now! What are we going to do!?" Shouted Sirius over dramatically, falling into his bed.

"Padfoot, if James prefers quidditich to women, who are we to stop him? And I'd think that you are okay with this,seeing as this means there will be more girls for you." Remus teased.

"Hey! You're right Moony! Go ahead Prongs, you go play your quidditch, while I have some nice conversations with the pretty girls that are freezing at the lodge." Smirked Sirius.

"Remus! Why did you have to go and egg him on?" James whined.

"Sorry Prongs, couldn't pass up the opportunity" He simply replied, sitting on his bed waiting for his two maniac friends.

James scowled slightly and turned around to see Sirius still collapsed in fake dramatics over his bed. "And that, Padfoot, is why mum and dad don't want you coming with us this time. Don't you remember what happened when we went on vacation during the summer holidays?"

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Sirius's cheeks tinged slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about Jamsie, that girl wanted me to come into her room."

"Right Padfoot, that's why she called security when you followed her in after she accidentally left the door open." James replied, knowing he had got him there.

"Yeah, well... who cares. I'll be at Moony's this time anyways." Sirius finished lamely.

"Ahem." Sirius and James turned around to see Remus about to head out the door. "Right Padfoot, but if you don't hurry up, I'm afraid that the whole you coming over plan isn't going to work if we all miss the train."

"Bloody Hell!" The two of them exclaimed. They haphazardly crammed the rest of their clothes into their packs, and flew out the door.

* * *

**Well, I hope that you like the first chapter. Reviews would be very appreciated :)**

**_What's next? -- sneak peek._**

_James decided he would fly two more laps around the pitch, then stop for the day, taking Sirius's advice. As he was leaning to go into a very steep and complicated dive, a voice called out his name. Forgettig that he was rapidly speeding towards the ground, he turned his head slightly to look for who had called him. He saw a flash of stunnig red hair before he fiercely hit the ground._

_"Oof." He groaned, trying to shake his head. _

_"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were in the middle of something. I shouldn't have interrupted you. I was so stupid! I... I..." Rambled the same redhead that James had seen before, her voice coming ever closer. _

_He lifted his head up slightly, only to be met with the most brilliant pair of green eyes he had ever seen. Then he promptly let his head fall back to the ground, blacking out. _

* * *


	2. Of Calling, James! & Crashing

**Why, hello again!! Thank you to all who reviewed! I think there was about three?? Oh well, that's enough for me! (Oops! that rhymed!) Maybe more next time?? ;) **

**Disclaimer: So I realize that I forgot to post this on my last chapter, but just in case... if any of you are under the notion that I am JK Rowling, then you are sadly mistaken... I do not make the millions of dollars she does for coming up with our beloved characters, I do however feel i get paid with the satisfaction I get from your reviews (wink, wink)**

**A/N: Just so you don't get confused when you read this... This chapter will mostly be skipping between what Lily and James are doing, and third person like usual. But they wont overlap. **

**Well anyway... here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Saying their final goodbyes before the winter holiday, the three marauders (**A/N: I didn't really think peter fit into this... so I kicked him out**) headed their separate ways out through the barrier. James, who had to stay at the station to catch the next train that would take him to the resort, watched as his two best friends disappeared through the brick wall seeming to have a wonderful time laughing their heads off.

He sighed and made his way to a bench near the entrance to the platform, deciding that if he had to wait an hour for the next train, he wouldn't spend the time standing in the middle of the space awkwardly. James glanced around and saw that he was, in fact, not the only one there. On the far side of the platform was an exhausted looking woman with a small girl who seemed like her head might explode if she screamed anymore than she currently was. Sitting on another bench, that was located by the tracks, was a blissful looking couple.

"Newley weds." James thought. They look too happy and care free, for them to have been married for more than a few years. Scanning around once again, he saw mostly the same thing; couples, couples, and _more _couples.

"Bloody Fantastic." James cursed under his breath. Not only did he have to spend his holiday without his friends, but also in a place that was filled with screaming children and snuggling couples. He made a face, and decided that he'll just have to spend his time getting better at his chasing skills. "Padfoot has no idea what he's going on about. I'll be the only single person there. I swear sometimes i think he's a bit off his rocker." thought James.

SCREECH, the train that would take them to the resort had arrived, startling James. He looked around again, and saw, to his surprise, that the platform was filling up with more wizards and witches by the minute. Gathering his belongings quickly, he sauntered his way onto the train first, so that he could find his own compartment and not have to be confronted with any of the other guests.

xxXXxx

Lily Evans and her friends dashed through the brick barrier heaving, out of breath.

"For Merlin's sake, Emily! Why didn't you know that the train left at seven instead of 8:30?" Gasped an out of breath Lily.

"Hey, don't blame this on me! Henry's the one who invited us on this trip." Emily replied pointing an accusing finger at a startled Henry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lets not wast time blaming each other, when we could be boarding the train that's about to start moving any second." He stressed.

Lily and Emily whipped their heads around to see that the blue steam engine was beginning to shut the doors.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Emily. They snatched up all of their belongings and sprinted to the trains doors.

As soon as they climbed the steps, all three of the teenagers fell to the floor, exhausted.

"Bloody hell." Breathed Lily. "Remind me to never let your boyfriend book a trip for us ever again."

Emily laughed kindheartedly as she stood to help Lily up. When they were done composing themselves they head to find a compartment.

After securing their belongings they all sat down to rest in their almost empty compartment. Besides themselves, there was also a blonde girl who looke around their age, that allowed them to sit with her, since every other compartment was full. They kindly introduced themselves to the girl that they learned was named Lucy Carol.

"So Lucy, what school do you go to?" Asked Lily, willing herself to ignore the now cuddling couple of Emily and Henry.

"Oh, I go to Hogwarts. I'm a fifth year there." She replied, thankful to have a distraction from the same couple.

"That's great. I'm Lily Evans. I'm a sixth year from Beauxbatons. You might know Emily and Henry then," she looked over disapprovingly at the couple," They're seventh years there. I think she said that they were both in Ravenclaw."

Lucy nodded, tried to recall ever seeing them, as Henry and Emily excused themselves to go "take a walk". Lily shook her head, and turned back to Lucy.

"Well it seems that it's just you and me for now." Said Lily.

"Oh, okay then." Lucy replied.

Lily thought that Lucy seemed rather shy and quiet, so she wouldn't push her into having a conversation, even if it meant that she had to suffer however long they were gone, seemingly by herself.

Great. If this is how I'm going to spend my entire holiday; left and by myself, i might as well have stayed back in France." Thought Lily as she leaned back into the soft seat making herself comfortable.

xxXXxx

Finally they reached the resort after seven, grueling hours for both Lily and James. James slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few time to adjust his eyes to the dark. Realizing that the train had stopped, he stood up and stretched attempting to wake up.

"Bloody fantastic. The beginning of my single holiday with my honeymooning, lovey-dovey parents." cursed James as he made his way out of his compartment and off of the train."

Once he had checked in, he made his way up to the sepparate room that his parents had gotten him. Not that he minded though, he didn't really feel the need to watch his mum and dad go at it. James shuddered. "I would be scared for life." he thought.

Unlocking his door, he slowly walked around his suite, finally landing with a soft thud on his king sized bed.

xxXXxx

Lily was definitely glad that she had opted to get a separate room from Henry and Emily. She didn't think she could stand the sight of her constantly snogging friends. Gazing around, she found that she wasn't particularly tired. So she stowed her belongings in her room and headed back out the door.

She wondered around the huge resort for a while, marveling at various different attractions. After passing the indoor quiditch pitch, she vowed to go there again to practice her slowly progressing flying skills.

xxXXxx

The next day James woke up unusually early due to jet lag and eagerness to stop laying in his overly squishy bed.

"Never mind what Sirius said, I'm going to take a few laps around the pitch..." He thought. "-and _then _I'll try checking the rest of the resort"

He quickly showered and changed into clothes that were suitable for flying, then strutted to the door, shouldering his broom.

xxXXxx

Lily couldn't sleep. It felt odd to be alone in her room. She glanced tiredly at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was only seven-thirty. Closing her eyes, she tried to submit herself to sleep , but nothing happened. After several minutes of staring at the back of her eyelids, Lily decided that she might as well get up, since sleep didn't seem like an option.

After getting ready she made her way back down to the quiditch pitch. On the way she was stopped by a sweet-looking, older couple who were looking for their son, James.

They told her what he looked like, and that is was of the up most importance that they find him.

"Hm, well I'll go search after I take a few laps on a broom." Lily decided. Renting a resort broom she climbed the stairs to the indoor pitch. As she reached the top, she became aware of another person already occupying the pitch. From where she was standing it looked as if it was a boy about her age with messy, windswept, black hair, zooming around.

"Messy, windswept, black hair." She muttered to herself again. "Of course! He must be the boy that couple was looking for! Well they didn't give that great of a description." She thought as she took in what she could see of his toned body.

Shaking out of her thoughts, Lily thought it would be best that she let him know that his parents were looking for him.

"Oh poor guy. I thought it was bad enough to come here with my cuddling cousin and her boyfriend, let alone my _parents." _She shuddered slightly at the thought. "Now what was his name again? Justin? No. Um Jeff? No, no. James? Nah- wait! James! That sounds about right!"

"James! She yelled.

xxXXxx

James decided he would fly two more laps around the pitch, then stop for the day, taking Sirius's advice. As he was leaning to go into a very steep and complicated dive, a voice called out his name. Forgetting that he was rapidly speeding towards the ground, he turned his head slightly to look for who had called him. He saw a flash of stunning red hair before he fiercely hit the ground.

"Oof." He groaned, trying to shake his head.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were in the middle of something. I shouldn't have interrupted you. I was so stupid! I... I..." Rambled the same redhead that James had seen before, her voice coming ever closer.

He lifted his head up slightly, only to be met with the most brilliant pair of green eyes he had ever seen. Then he promptly let his head fall back to the ground, blacking out.

"Oh Merlin!" cried Lily as she bent down to make sure that he was alright. "Good job Lils," She muttered darkly. "First cute guy you meet, and you cause him to almost get a concussion."

"So you think I'm cute, huh?" Came a muffled voice from the direction of James's head.

Lily's head whipped up, her cheeks burning. "Ah, well... erm." She stuttered.

Jame laughed lightly, wincing only a little. "Don't worry about it." He said noticing her extremely red face. "Well what's your name, since you already seem to know mine. How is that, by the way?" he inquired.

"Oh, well I ran into your parents, I think, when I was coming to the pitch." She replied, still very embarrassed.

"Ah yes, good old mum and dad." He muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?" Said Lily.

"I said, 'Oh, hope it's not about something bad." he recovered.

"Alright then. Sorry about making you crash by the way." She added tinging pink again.

James laughed good-hearted, "Don't worry about it, ah..?"

"Lily" She pipped in. "Lily Evans"

"Well Lily Evans, I suppose you owe me breakfast." He replied picking himself up.

"What do you mean?" questioned Lily.

"Well since you did manage to distract me long enough for me to hit the ground," He rubbed his head, "hard." he added. "I think that it's only right that you accompany me to breakfast."

Lily was startled by his forwardness, but did feel bad about the incident. "Okay then Mr...?

"Potter, James Potter." He added roguishly.

Lily laughed with amusment. "Well then Mr. James Potter, I guess I have no choice than to agree to that."

James smiled, "Good, now lets go!" He said as her offered he a arm.

Lily raised an eyebrow at the arm, but took it anyways replying, "Lead the way"

* * *

**A/N: Well hope the second chapter turned out well! Reviews would be great!! Good or Bad! I just want your opinion. **

**_What's Next? - Sneak Peak _**

_Lily had surprisingly taken a quick liking to the funny, smart, yet a bit arrogant, raven headed boy seated infront of her. _

_"-And then me and my friend Sirius snuck into his office and left a bad of dungboms under his chair. Needless to say the corridor smelled horrible for days, but it was definately worth it." He smiled with amusement. _

_Lily shook her head in silent laughter. "He must be some kind of prankster at his school." She mused._

_"Lily, Lily!" She came out of her thoughts only to be met with a tanned hand waving in front of her face._

_"Wha-?" She questioned. Lily wasn't aware that she had blanked out for so long her._

_"Well I just finished telling you about where I'm from. But then I asked if you wanted to come up to my room for a bit, so I could get out of these torn clothes." James replied.  
_

_Lily looked across the table to find that he, did in fact, have a few rips in his shirt, slightly exposing his toned chest. Lily became distracted again. _

_"So Lily, what do you say?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"About stopping by my room so I can change." He supplied.  
_

_"Oh. Um yeah that's fine." She said distractedly._

_"Great." He said pulling her up, "Lets go."_


	3. Of Agreements & Boxers

**Hey!! Well four more reviews!! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: So again, I am not, and never will be JK Rowling... eh, too bad though **

**_Response to Review(s)_**

**Dazled1: _Thanks so much_ _for constantly keeping up with the story!! And Lily will go to Hogwarts after the Holidays. But I'm trying to build their relationship for now. My fic may turn out to be pretty long though. (don't worry! I won't tell about it day by day, there'll be a montage of sorts)_**

**Now on with the story!!**

**CHAPTER 3: "So we agree?" (_Warning!! This is T, so romantic/sexual situations will occur from here on out... may eventually turn into M)_**

* * *

James pulled Lily through the loby at a fast pace. She had to almost jog to keep up with his long strides.

"James! She gasped. "Can we please slow down!"

James whipped his head around and smirked apologetically.

"Sorry. I guess I forget that I walk faster than most people." He shrugged.

Lily laughed, "Yeah, try you walk faster than _all _people. I was practically sprinting to keep up with you, otherwise I would have been dragged along." She replied playfuly.

James just smirked guiltily and began to slowly guide her to the restaraunt in the lodge. As soon as they were seated and ordered their meals, James began to tell about himself while randomly ask things about her.

"So there was this time when me and the marauders - _my best mates_- pranked all of Slytherin - _stupid, slimy gits_- by charming their benches in the great hall - the awsome room where we eat - to rise up in the air and tip the lot of them over." He laughed reminiscently.

"But don't worry!" He added quickly seeing Lily's scandalized face.

"We also charmed it so that when they hit the floor it wouldn't hurt!" Her face looked much more relieved. "-Much" James added in an undertone.

"What was that?" Lily inquired.

"Oh? Ah... That was, erm... So tell me some about yourself." He began, abruptly changing the subject.

Lily chuckled lightly at his embarrassment. "Well I'm a Seventh Year who lives somewhere in the south of France. Born in England though, that's why I don't have an accent. Ah, and I have a muggle bitch of a sister."

"Ms. Evans! I'm shocked that you would use such language around me!" James feigned being scandalized.

She scoffed, "Right, because you're just a perfect little boy."

"Of course I am! I mean doesn't this face just wreak innocence?" He joked, pulling, what he thought, was his most convincing innocent face. But it turned out to look more like he was struggling to make his eyes as wide as possible.

Lily laughed loudly, earning looks from different people around the restaurant. "Sure, what an innocently guilty face."

James shrugged, looking accomplished. "Ah well, it just doesn't look right because I don't really have to do it. But just you wait! You'll see it soon enough, I tend to get in trouble most places I go."

"Should I be worried?" Lily asked, glancing around her shoulders.

James laughed with his deep voice, "Nah, not as long as you have me here to protect you." As he said this he puffed out his chest, attempting to look important.

Lily's laugh rung out like soft bells, "Oh alright then, Mr. Macho."

James chuckled a bit and began to tell more about his escapades with his friends as their food arrived.

xxXXxx

Lily had surprisingly taken a quick liking to the funny, smart, yet a bit arrogant, raven headed boy seated infront of her.

"-And then me and my friend Sirius snuck into his office and left a bag of dungboms under his chair. Needless to say the corridor smelled horrible for days, but it was definately worth it." He smiled with amusement.

Lily shook her head in silent laughter. "He must be some kind of prankster at his school." She mused.

"Lily, Lily!" She came out of her thoughts only to be met with a tanned hand waving in front of her face.

"Wha-?" She questioned. Lily wasn't aware that she had blanked out for so long her.

"Well I just finished telling you about where I'm from. But then I asked if you wanted to come up to my room for a bit, so I could get out of these torn clothes." James replied.

Lily looked across the table to find that he, did in fact, have a few rips in his shirt, slightly exposing his toned chest. Lily became distracted again.

"So Lily, what do you say?"

"Huh?"

"About stopping by my room so I can change." He supplied.

"Oh. Um yeah that's fine." She said distractedly.

"Great." He said pulling her up, "Lets go."

Lily stumbled out of her seat, and was again submitted to being dragged across the lodge.

"James! Slow down please. Have you forgotten that I'm a rather little person back here?" Lily gasped as she tried to keep up.

"Oh yea... erm, I forgot again I guess." He smirked guiltily.

Lily giggled to herself, "No that's alright, just try not to forget met again"

"I would never." He replied smoothly gaining a rise in color from Lily's cheeks.

They walked slower for a bit further, till James halted them to a stop in front of room 211.

"Well here we are, hang on a moment. I forgot what the password was that they gave me." He said as he pulled out his wand, and began to murmmer random words under his breath.

"Woah, a password?" Lily thought to herself, "Only really important or rich guests get passworded rooms."

"_Goblins? -No, erm... Galleon? -No, that's not either. It started with a G... Oh Gringots! Knew it was something to do with Goblins and Gold." _James waved his wand and Lily heard the door click open. James looked up and remembered that Lily was standing there.

"Oh, erm could you keep that to yourself? I kind of forget who's around when I'm trying to figure something out." James asked.

"No problem." Replied Lily, locking her lips with a pretend key and throwing it over her shoulder. "So, as exciting as standing out in this corridoor is, why don't we go in your room so that you can change your ripped shirt- sorry about that, by the way."

James shook his head coming out of his thoughts, "Right, sorry." He grasped the doorknob and led them inside. Lily glanced around the room as she stepped inside. It wasn't as grand as she imagined, but it was still quite a bit larger than her own room. There were two doors on the right side of the room. She assumed that they lead to the bedroom and closet. In the room she was currently standing in was a large, comfy looking red couch opposite a loveseat that matched. They were divided by a handsome, dark wood coffee table.

"Nice room." She said, not particularly to him, as she walked around the room.

"Thanks." He called from inside the bathroom.

"Damn. Erm, Lily? I grabbed the wrong kind of shirt, could you go into the bedroom and grab me a regular T-shirt from the dresser?"

"Oh, sure." She called back walking into the bedroom of the suite. Inside was a king sized canopy bed, two red armchairs that resembled the ones in the other room, and a large bay window that over looked the white, snow covered slopes. She made her way to the mahogany dresser on the other side of the room and began to open drawers.

"Oops." She said as she accidentally opened the drawer that containd all of his boxers. She fingered a pair of red ones with snitches embroidered on them. "Nice." she laughed lightly as she picked up another pair.

"Lily?" James called again. Lily jumped dropping the pair of boxers that were in her hands, in time to see a very shirtless James Potter appear at the door.

"Can you not find the shirts?" Asked James. Lily shook her head distractedly while gazing at his muscular torso. James laughed and moved closer to Lily gesturing to a bottom drawer. She followed him with her eyes, never removing her gaze. James had made it to her side, smirking at the plainly opened drawer that contained his boxers.

"Can't find my shirts, huh?" He asked playfully, picking up one of his boxers. Lily blushed deeply, and stuttered her response.

"Oh, well... erm. You see... I was, well looking for your shirts, and well..." She ended lamely.

"Uh, huh... Shirts, right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Lily's cheeks only got redder.

"Here," He said bending over, allowing Lily to get a rather nice view of his but. Lily's cheeks, if possible, became redder than her hair. "This," He pulled open a drawer, "Is where my shirts are." He took a red shirt that was lying on the top and slipped it over his head as he stood up.

Lily, who was still beet red, just stared nervously. "So miss Evans, _why_ were you snooping around my underwear drawer?" He inquired teasingly. He watched as Lily opened and closed her mouth for a loss of words.

"Could it be," He began, stepping closer, "That you were curious," He took yet another step, "what kind of underwear I wore?" James finished placing his hands on her waist. Lily giggled and shifted her body. "Oh ticklish, are we?" Asked James smirking mischievously.

"N-no." Lily stuttered, lost for words.

"Oh, but I think you are." He said beginning to tickle her.

"James!" She cried through laughs. "No James!! I-I'm v-very ticklish!"

"I can see that." He replied laughing along with her.

"P-please!" begged Lily in between gasps. The pair began to sink to the floor, due to Lily's attempt to curl up, trying to escape his tickling fingers.

"I don't think so." They were now lying together on the floor, both fighting off fits of laughter. Lily was almost directly beneath James, trapped by his weight.

Tickling her one last time, Lily scooted herself further under James, seeking protection.

James stopped to catch his breath, then he looked back down at Lily. Almost at the same moment, Lily was about to break the silence, and turned her head towards him. As their eyes met they found themselves face-to-face, noses touching, barely inches apart.

Lily peered into Jame's smouldering hazel eyes through the lens of his glasses, while feeling his hot breath on her neck. James took in her smell of peppermint and fresh grass, breathing in deeply.

Her breath hitched, "Oh," was all she was able to let out before she felt his soft,warm lips meet hers. The kiss was tentative and sweet. James pulled away after only a few seconds, glancing back at Lily to see her reaction. Without thinking, Lily brought her head back up to meet his, reinstating the kiss. This time both sides were more assured, and soon their kissing became passionate. James ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Lily combed her hands through his soft, thick, raven locks, opening her mouth, allowing James to slip his tongue in. Their tongues danced heatedly, James let out a surpressed moan, deepening the kiss.

Feeling the need for oxygen, both broke away, breathing heavily.

"So," Lily started awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"What's happened?"

"Well love, unless I'm mistaken, I'm pretty sure we kissed." James joked taking in her flushed features and swollen lips.

"Yes, but-" Lily began again.

"What?" James asked dragging his eyes up to meet hers.

"What now?" She breathed, lost in his gaze.

James brought around one of his hands that was previously messily tangled in her red waves, and ran it through his hair.

"Well, I mean... I'm not so great at relationships, let alone long distance ones. So...?"

"Alright... I feel the same way. Well about the last part anyway."

They fell into awkward silence once more.

"So, this?" James spoke again. "What _is_ this?"

"Erm," Lily thought, "A fling maybe" She said. "You know, just till the holidays are through."

"Yeah a fling." He agreed bringing his face down to meet hers again. They shared a sweet kiss, then broke away reluctantly.

"So agreed then?" Lily asked. "Just a fling?"

"Yeah, agreed." James replied breathily, taking her lips with his, diving into another heated kiss.

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW COMMING SOON! PLEASE CHECK BACK LATER!!_**

**_sorry there isn't one now, but I don't have time to write one, and I really wanted to get this chapter out._**

**_THANKS!! _**


	4. Of Mutterings & Musings

**Hi!! Oh, I am so so sorry for leaving you guys without a sneak peak to the next chapter like i usually do! But there was really nothing that catchy for this one, plus that first clip waaaaaaaay back in the first chapter is gonna be included in this one! I could kind of described this as a transition chapter, but you learn some crucial stuff in this -FORESHADOWING - so pay attention, cause this is truly one of my longer chapters and A LOT happens here.**

**Chapter 4 - Of mutterings & musings**

* * *

It had just begun to snow outside of the lodge. The white flakes drifted hypnotically in swirls, piling up as they met the cold ground. Inside, safe from winter's harsh frost, two bodies could be seen through a large bay window, lying together in a bed.

Lily and James had spent almost all their time together at the lodge. Swimming, eating, skiing, and sometimes even simply sleeping; As they were doing at that very moment. They had yet to do anything, they settled for just being in each others company throughout the night.

James's opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurred and eyes not quite working yet. He felt around for his glasses on the bed and put them on steadily. Blinking a few more times a sight met his eyes that instantly made him smile warily. On the other side of the bed was the petite form of Lily Evans. Her stunning red hair was splayed over her porcelain features. She shivered slightly and James reached for the covers at the end of the bed, bringing them around both he and Lily, tucking her in tightly. It was still rather dark outside as he stared blindly out of the huge windows watching the snow fall heavily from the sky. If you were to glance into his mind at that moment you would not find him thinking about quidditch, or the mischief he could make with the snow, but you would instead find him thinking about a certain someone had has clouded his thoughts recently.

He thought about her red red hair, and her stunning emerald, jeweled eyes. He thought about her smile, and her way of treating every single being around her with respect and care. And most of all he thought about the times they had spent together over the past week. Oh how he would cherish those. James couldn't believe that this all was soon to end in a few days, and he would then be forced to return back to the reality that was school at Hogwarts.

One thing, though, that he did ponder on for a while was her reluctance to talk about her school and home life. Sighing, James stretched his arm and snuggled closely next to her.

"Mhmm." Mumbled Lily.

"It's okay, love. Go back to sleep." Whispered James placing a light butterfly kiss on her bare shoulder.

Lily yawned and rubbed her eyes. "No, that's okay. I'm awake now."

"But Lilyyyyyy! I was just about to go back to sleep!" Whined James.

"Oh Jamie, you're too cute." She replied, pinching his cheeks playfully.

"Fine." He then grabbed Lily in a surprising show of force and snuggled her underneath him.

"James!" Cried Lily shocked.

"Night, love." He simply smirked. Then after placing a sweet kiss on her nose, he tucked them in and continued to sleep.

Lily accepted defeat and made herself a bit more comfortable. She sighed, "I guess I could get used to this." She thought to herself, before she too, submited herself to her dreams.

xxXXxx

"Ha! You filthy mudblood, what are you doing here? This table's reserved for the _purest_ of us, and obviously that _isn't you_." A dark haired girl spat at a small Lily Evans.

"Wha- what?" She stuttered.

"Merlin, mudbloods are so _stupid_! this one can't even speak right." The girl cruelly gestured to Lily, mocking her along with her friends.

"Ugh, Dominique. Why are we even wasting our time on this insignificant first year, when we have better things to do?" Drawled a boy with light brown hair and harsh features.

"Fine, Romain." Sighed Dominique. "Ruin our fun."

Romain rolled his eyes and left the table, not sparing even a glance at the now teary eyed, red headed first year. The others at the table soon got up to follow him out of the dining hall. On their way out Dominique stooped over Lily and menacingly whispered, "Welecome to Beauxbatons mudblood." before strutting haughtily out of the hall behind the others.

Lily didn't know what had happened, but she new it wasn't good. She stood, rooted to the spot, silent tears running down her cheeks.

Another older girl passed by and noticed Lily. She quickly changed her course and knelt down beside her. "_Salut_," She greeted. "I'm Madelin, are you alright?"

Lily sniffed before shaking her head and looking up into Madelin's face. "I-I don't know," she sniffled. "An older girl was being mean, and - and..." She broke off.

Madelin looked at her in worry, then said, "Oh, there, there. Don't worry. What's your name?"

"Lily Evans." She supplied in a little voice.

"Well Lily Evans, if you come with me, I can lead you to the dormitories, and help."

"Okay." She whispered and took the hand Madelin offered.

xxXXxx

Flashes of events just like that followed, along with one of Madelin disguising Lily with magic, changing her hair to a dark brown, and giving her bright blue eyes instead of the emerald ones she already had.

"There," Madelin said as she finished. "Now there will no longer be a red headed first year named Lily Evans for those girls to pick on. Instead there is now Ebony Beaumont, half-blood, first year at Beauxbatons Academy."

Lily smiled hugely through her bleary eyes and thanked her once again.

"It's no problem Li- er, I mean Ebony. They seemed to have a little to much fun picking on just you. So now you have a virtually fresh start. But you've got to make up a background story and get used to using Ebony instead of Lily."

Lily nodded and turned to examine herself in the mirror. She was very pretty, with her dark locks cascading down her back, and her bright eyes shinning through the un-shed tears. But she missed her distinct red hair and emerald eyes that made her, her.

Lily sighed, she had to forget about that if she wanted the teasing to stop. She wasn't Lily Evans anymore, she was Ebony."

Again, more flashes followed of Lily throughout her school years going as Ebony Beaumont. No one was the wiser of what she used to be. Ebony had become very well liked, and began having the school experience that she had wished for when she first came.

xxXXxx

"Lily" a distant voice sang.

"Oh Lily, wake up." The voice called again, this time accompanied by a sound poke to her shoulder.

"Ergg." She rolled over trying to escape the voice by burying herself further into the sheets.

"Lils, it's time to get up." The voice said from above her.

"Noo." She groaned, lifting her head.

"Finally! I've been trying to wake you forever. You were muttering things, did you know that?" James smirked as Lily groggily rubbed her eyes of sleep.

"What?" She yelped. That wasn't good, what had she said?

"Yeah, you were saying things like, 'disguse' and 'no Lily'.

Lily nodded slightly, "okay that wasn't too bad." She thought.

"Anything else?"

"Er, yea. You kept repeating the name Ebony Beau- something, towards the end."

Lily looked stricken, but covered it up quickly before James could tell.

"Oh really? Don't know why." She replied, trying to remain as impassive as possible.

James shrugged, forgetting it, and slid off the bed, exclaiming that he was hungry.

Lily laughed cautiously, glad that he wasn't thinking more about it. "Fine. I swear though, you eat more than anyone I've ever seen." She said shaking her head.

He smirked and made his way into the bathroom.

Lily let out a sigh, before she too, got out of the bed and headed for the draw that James had provided her.

xxXXxx

Later that day the snow that had been slowly drifting down outside came to a momentary standstill, leaving the resort looking other worldly. James had left lily in the library to have brunch with his parents. Insisting that it was alright for her to be left alone for a few hours, Lily finally managed to usher him out. She sat idly, leaning against one of the many large bay windows, closing her eyes she left her mid wonder from the book that she currently held in her hands. The cool surface felt soothing through the thick sweater that she wore. Even though she was in a well heated resort, she couldn't help but shiver every once in a while. It wasn't her fault that she was always cold! Her friends sometimes joked that she was cold-blooded instead of warm.

Her smile faltered a bit as she thought of her friends, and inevitably her school. Now, mind you, she loved Beauxbatons. She was quite popular now as Ebony Beaumont. Her friends Audry and Marie were probably somewhere in the large palace-like building of the school, gossiping away. She sighed then. 'It just isn't the same." she thought. She could no longer be the Lily Evans that she had grown up as. Ebony Beaumont was an entirely different person. Even Lily herself was surprised that she could pull the act off, especially for this long. She silently thanked Madelin for helping her all those years ago, but she couldn't help but think about how much that all had actually cost her.

Her _identity_. Although she had gained massive amounts of confidence from the disguise, she sometimes felt that putting on an act was foolish. Surely her friends would understand, right?

_No_. Why would they? As much as she loved Audry and Marie, they were rather snobbish - not as much as most of the girls at Beauxbatons, but still enough. And either way, they would be upset with her for basically lying to them for the past six and a half years. No, there was no way that she could tell them.

Some days the charade got to her. What would she do when school ended? Continue posing as someone else? Surely she couldn't do that. But if she didn't then she would be faced with only two decisions. One, cut herself off from all of her Beauxbatons affiliations, therefore getting rid of Ebony Beaumont forever. _Or_ two, she could tell everyone who she really was and hope for the best.

She shook her head, and leaned her forehead against the frosted glass. She shouldn't think of things like that now. Not when you have James.

_James. _She never expected for something like this to happen to her. At least not for boring, pitifully Lily Evans. Yes, she was glad that she didn't have to put on an act here. It was like bliss. She dreaded the day that this would have to end.

Lily couldn't believe how much she had actually started to fall for this guy. His arrogant smile and aura, would normally put her off, but for some reason it only made her more drawn to him. She felt as if she could tell him anything and he would understand and accept it.

_'Stop it, Lily!' _She scolded herself. _'You mustn't think like that! You've known this boy for what? A week? And now you all of the sudden you to feel the need to share your deepest secret with him? Are you mad?'_

Lily sighed heavily. Of course she couldn't tell him, that was just foolish even to think about. This was only a fling anyway, right? Wasn't she the one who had suggested that very thing? After the holiday was over they would both return to their lives and eventually forget what had happened here.

As she rested her eyes, in the far reaches of her mind she knew that she wouldn't ever forget about this, and she knew that she hoped that James wouldn't forget either.

xxXXxx

James slumped black , low in his chair. Across the smartly decorated, white clothed table sat Charles and Amy Potter. They quite older than most of the parents of James's age, having him later in life as an 'extra treausure'. They had both insisted that he be present claiming they should at least spend a little time as a family during the holiday.

"Pshh. Family time, right." He scoffed to himself. So far none of the supposed 'family time' has actually happened.

Although being old for their actions, his parents were acting as if they were teenagers themselves. Both were seated on the other side of the round table. His father was leaning in closely to his mother, whispering - what he could only assume from her rather uncharacteristic girlish giggles - sweet nothings, lightly into her ear.

James wanted to disappear. Or puke. Which ever occurred faster. Watching his father put moves on his mum was not on his list of things to do - _ever_

He decided that the best way for him to get out of this alive - the waiters in the corner were looking murderously at him, almost daring him to get sick - was to get out of there as fast as possible. He coughed lightly, hoping to grab his parents' attention, but they hadn't noticed. They were too busy with their own musings. James sighed, well they didn't seem to notice him now, so they surely wouldn't notice if he left.

Quietly James scooted his chair back, and stood up swiftly, grabbing his coat in the process. The waiters in the corner all but pushed him out of the resturaunt.

As soon as he was a ways away from the place he, let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat down on the floor of some random halway.

_'Ugh. I really hope I don't have to sit through something like that again'_ He shivered at the thought.

Didn't his parents have any decency when they were around their only child? _'Well it'll be their fault when I'm scared for life. They can pay my therapy bills.'_

After sitting for awhile, mussing over his parents' lack of tact, his mind wondered to Lily.

_Lily. _He never thought that he would end up feeling this way about her. If only they attended the same school, then things would be so much more simpler. But they didn't. She lived somewhere in France, _probably goes to Beauxbatons._ he thought. No where near Hogwarts.

'What am I going to do?' I dont' just want to leave and forget her. James wracked his brain for any solution, but he couldn't come up with one that would possibly work the way he wanted. He resolved that he would just have to make due with the rest of the holiday.

xxXXxx

Christmas day was steadily approaching, leaving James and Lily quite distraught. Both because that meant that they only had a little more time with each other before they had to return to their everyday lives, and both of them couldn't even fathom what to get each other.

'Do i actually _have_ to get her something? I mean it's not like she's really my girlfriend or anything..." James abruptly put an end to that thought, scolding himself.

"Of course you have to get her something. And even though she isn't officially your girlfriend, she might as well be seeing as you two spend so much time together."

James sighed, of course, why would he even think of not getting her anything? The time that they first met seemed like ages ago. Could they really only have met this holiday?

He made his way out of yet another shop, in his desperate attempt to find something that was perfect for Lily. So far he had visited almost every store in the little town by the lodge, and had yet to find anything that was perfect enough for her.

xxXXxx

Lily made her way down the snow covered streets, her gray boots crunched softly in the snow. She whistled a soft carol as she past the decorated shops.

She was in a very good mood because, after hours of going in and out of shops she had finally found what she thought was the perfect present for James. Sitting down of a bench at the corner of the street, she pulled out the slender white box. Opening it carefully she revealed a long silver chain. On the end, attached were two sterling silver dog tags that held a doe and a stag respectively on each. As soon as lily saw the stag she immediately thought of James, though she didn't know why. Stags were so majestic and regal looking, she thought it suited James well. But she also wanted to get him something that he could remember her by, so when she had asked the clerk behind the desk if she had anything that would match this, she came back with an identical looking tag, but with a doe. Her patronous was also a doe, it was always comforting to see it appear from the tip of her wand whenever she needed her.

_"Perfect."_ She whispered, and continued to sit on the bench watching the many people of the small village frantically get ready for this time of year.

xxXXxx

It was ten pm, and neither Lily or James could be found anywhere inside the resort. Since they were both obligated to spend time with those that they came with the next day, they decided to spend the time as their own little Christmas.

Outside the snow was fluttering softly, sparkling in the many lights of the resort. James and Lily had wondered outside an hour ago snuggling up against the cold. They were content with being soley in each others arms. Suddenly Lily yelped as she tripped slightly bringing James down along on top of her.

Lily could smell his familiar sent of citrus, grass, and warmth. Yes, warmth, there was something distinct that she could only define as the smell of something warm and inviting.

James gazed down at Lily, she looked so stunning with her hair spread wildly, framing her face, and with her porcelain skin against the startling white snow.

She let out a slow breath, and watched as it disappeared into the darkness of the night. Turning her head back to James she saw that he had been staring at her. Suddenly she got an idea. With a smirk that could rival James's, she quickly rolled him over so that his back was now pressed into the snow. And then she grabbed a fistful of weightless snow in her gloved hand and threw it his face, giggling.

He lay there stunned, he hadn't seen that coming. Her laughs brought him back to the present and then it was his turn to smirk. Lily noticed just in time and quickly lept off of James sprinting into the street with him following her at her heals.

The soft, white flakes of snow swirled around the couple as they ran around the street. The messy, raven-haired boy chased after the stunning red-head with a look of pure look of ecstasy and excitement. Catching up to her, he locked his arms around her waist to pick her up. As she squealed with delight and surprise, the boy swung her over his shoulder, smirking with satisfaction. The girl limply beat against his back, not really trying. (not that there was a chance that she could get out of his tight grip)

"James!", the girl wailed lamely. "Put me down!"

"Sorry Lils, i don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon." James replied amused.

"And why is that?" Lily asked, deciding to play along for now.

"Because. I'm having fun pretending that your a sack of potatoes."

"Oh so your comparing me to a sack of potatoes?" Lily questioned, feigning anger.

Sensing her quick temper picking up, James sat her down quickly and started to apologize.

"O bloody hell Lily! Of course I wasn't!" He pleaded regretfully.

"Well if you're sure..." Lily sounded, trying to stifle her snickers.

"Of course I am." he knelt down facing her.

"Besides," he added arrogantly, "You're much prettier than musty sack of potatoes. Nah, I'd say your more of a delicate flower."

James sure did know how to charm the ladies. Lily's cheeks tinged with pink, and she smiled brightly.

"Well thank you kind sir." She replied getting up from sitting on the snow covered curb and curtsying with her pretend skirt.

"Not a problem my fair maiden. No complement is too good for you." He smirked, bowing in return.

Holding his hand out for her, he smiled wonderfully at the amazing girl in front of him. Blushing, lily stepped off the curb to take his hand, only to trip over her own feet and fall into the waiting arms of one James Potter.

"Careful, we wouldn't want to damage that pretty little face of yours."

Lily looked up to thank him, when she caught his eyes. Her breath hitched. James had the deepest hazel eyes she had ever seen. It was as if tiny flecks of gold were floating in an endless sea. Gazing into their depths, Lily didn't realize that James was doing the same thing back.

"Wow." He thought. He was staring intently into her stunning emerald eyes, becoming lost.

Slowly he moved his head downward, his lips meeting hers. It wasn't an animistic, kiss, but a sweet and passion filled one. Lily reeled back, fully blushing and smiling oddly. She bit her lip nervously and looked up at James. He was, too, smiling slightly.

Lily, breaking the comfortable silence said, to no one imparticular, "I don't want this holiday to end." Her words floated along only to be engulfed by the surrounding darkness.

But sadly, all good things must come to an end, either now or later.

**A/N:**

**Omigsh! So i really think that chapter was one of my best. I hope i portrayed James and Lily's thoughts and feelings acurately so that none of you were confused! And don't worry if you are! There will be more explanations in future chapters!! PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN GET AN IDEA OF HOW WELL THIS STORY'S GOING!! and for all of you who have reviewed, I LOVE YOU!! Seriously! **

**But anyways, this time I won't leave you guys without a chapter preview sooo...**

**_Next Time:_**

_Lily never wanted to leave this place and go back to the lie that was her life. _

_She clung tightly to James, hoping that if she held tight enough, he would never disappear. _

_She blinked, and in the next moment he was gone, and Lily was left clutching a pillow to her chest and an unsealed note fallen on the floor. _

**WOW!! that sounds interesting right? Even I'm interested! I haven't written the next chapter yet, but i will do my best to get that done quickly! I'm so excited to write this next one! It's the one I've been wanting to write ever since i started this story!! So next time look forward to NEW YEARS and LEAVING THE RESORT with a few EXTRA TWISTS thrown in. **

**THANKS SO MUCH!! **

**- Living my Chaos.**


End file.
